


The Decades Between Us

by DarthRuki



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Killing Joke (2016), Joker (2019), Suicide Squad (2016), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Emo, F/M, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance, bizarre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRuki/pseuds/DarthRuki
Summary: Running away from present day Joker, Harley Quinn falls in love with Arthur Fleck. Will she be able to stop him from his madness or will she be trapped in the same toxic cycle?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired to write this Joker/Suicide Squad crossover after watching an Arthur Fleck/Harley Quinn video on Youtube. Credits to the video editor for making me believe that Arthur Fleck/Harley Quinn pairing is something for me to explore(and to obsess over). This is going to be a big challenge for me to write as I can barely remember crucial shit from the Suicide Squad movie and having to re-adjust a lot of things to make this pairing work due to the decade differences and the major fandom differences. There will be scenes where I incorporate some elements from The Batman Adventures and The Killing Joke. And I had to insert a bit of Joker/Batman in this for fun. I hope it won’t be a disaster. Fingers crossed.
> 
> Additional note: For the present Joker, you guys are free to imagine Ledger’s or Phoenix’s or Leto’s Joker or any other Joker you prefer. I’ll leave that to your imagination.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Joker 2019, Suicide Squad, The Batman Adventures and DC. This is written for entertainment purposes only!

Ever since Mr J broke into Belle Reve Special Security Barracks and rescued Harley, it was the same old routine of love and hate for the both of them.

Mr J was just using Harley to his advantage. He could not care less about her wellbeing. He loved the idea of toying around with her. Admittedly, he did find her intelligent, sexy, and fun to be with but all he ever cared about in his life was Batman, his nemesis, the one they call the ‘Hero of Gotham’.

In Harley’s case, she was madly in love with the Joker. She loved his charm and she was drawn to his evil. She foolishly believed that there could probably some good in him but time and time again, she was proved wrong.

She tried her best to make Joker happy but it was difficult to please him at times. He had his mood swings and they were unpredictable. There would be moments when he was charming and romantic but there would be moments where he would be violent and angry, which she was accustomed to but it did scare her at times, as much as she would be in denial about it.

When Joker was angry, he would be violent and hit her, not caring of the fact that he did it in front of their henchmen. She would be thrown against the wall until she fainted. There was nothing much the henchmen could do about it but some of them were brave and kind enough to help mend her wounds, provided that they weren’t caught by Joker.

And when Joker was in a good mood, he would prepare a romantic dinner for them, drinking good wine over scrumptious dinner made by himself or by their personal chef. Once dinner was over, he would take her to their bedroom and make sweet love, both of them pleasuring each other the whole night, like how a normal couple would.

Despite knowing Joker for quite some time, there was still a lot about Joker that Harley was unsure of. It was true that she met him at Arkham Asylum and she knew his supposedly real name but sometimes she felt like his history in the files were fabricated. She wanted to know the truth but Joker being the Joker, he would often modify stories to suit his need and mood for the moment, which irritated Harley at times. It was unfair to her but she knew that it was impossible to fish the truth out of this madman that she loved so much.

There were moments where she felt that it was better for her to just maintain at Belle Reve Special Security Barracks due to the fact that she could just stay in her cell reading novels and drinking coffee on a daily basis. But, she would feel lonely and bored. She would miss her madman so much that it would drive her back to insanity. It was killing her. She hated herself for falling in love with her patient, causing her to lose her bright career as a successful psychiatrist. She gave up everything to be with this man and now, she realised that she was foolish. But then again, people tend to go on odd lengths just to be with the ones they love.

Initially, she thought that she was just merely having a crush on her patient when they met at Arkham, but as time passed, she was falling for his charm, something that was highly unethical for a physician. She could have easily avoided it but she was foolish enough to let herself go and fall for him, which was the biggest downfall of her career and in her life. She knew that it was a big risk and she did it, allowing herself to descend into madness just like her sweetheart.

It hurt her so much for allowing herself to be abused by this madman. He would often yell and beat her up but she always found herself crawling back to him. She put herself in that situation. She only had herself to blame.

She liked listening to Mr J’s stories as to how he became Mr J. She was told that he fell into a vat of chemicals, which bleached his skin white, driving him to insanity. And accordingly, he was just a normal man with a wife and their unborn child but it was all taken away from him. It was difficult for Harley to believe Joker most of the time and she would usually just accept them at face value and that was it.

However, as much as Harley wanted to deny, her gut feeling was telling her that Joker’s real obsession was for Batman. Initially, she shared the hatred for Batman together with Mr J but as time passed, she felt as if he might be secretly having a love-hate obsession for Batman, which made her feel slightly envious, wishing that he would be obsessed about her instead.

It saddened her that after numerous fights and battles with Batman, Harley noticed how Joker behaved around Batman. It was obvious that he liked torturing Batman but never seemed to want to bring himself to kill him. And she could also see that Batman cannot bring himself to murder this Clown Prince of Crime. Whenever they fought, Harley was always ignored, forgotten as if she was nothing to the both of them. It made her believe that there was a special connection between them. She was jealous of it and she wished that she was given the attention after everything that she did for Joker.

Back to reality, Joker was going through his list of plans on capturing Batman, sketching out ideas on sheets of papers.

Harley Quinn was dressed in one of her favourite night dresses, a black coloured silk night dress, which was a huge contrast to her milky white skin.

“Hey puddin’!” Harley said, with a huge grin on her face.

“What are you upto?”

The woman hopped around Joker’s desk, curious about whatever he was concentrating on at the moment.

She placed a hand on Joker’s shoulder, which caused him to lose his train of thoughts, throwing him into irritation.

“Arrrghh!” Joker screamed as he pushed her hand violently as he stood up from his favourite chair.

Harley immediately backed away, afraid of his random tantrums.

Joker marched over to Harley and yelled, “Can’t you see that I’m busy right now?!”

Harley gulped.

“I’m sorry, Mr J.”

The Joker was fuming.

“I thought that maybe you might need some help,” Harley stuttered.

The angry clown stared at her.

“Just, just get out of my sight!” he yelled at her again.

Without wasting any moment, Harley ran out of the room, tears flowing down her cheeks.

_I don’t even know why I bother putting up with this!_ Harley thought as she ran to her room and locked herself in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 2. The cartoon Harley Quinn gif is just for fun. Oh wait, I do actually like the animated Harley. I think she's cute.

The next afternoon, Harley Quinn woke up alone, Joker not in sight.

The woman sighed. She was used to days like these.

Feeling apathetic, she decided to take a long warm bath alone, needing some time for herself.

As she immersed herself in the warm tub, images of her previous life as a psychiatrist flooded her mind, making her immediately regret her decision of falling for Joker all over again.

It was a toxic cycle for her. She would fall for Joker, hate him, then find herself falling in love again with him. It was only a matter of time when she would have had enough of it and want out from this toxic cycle.

And suddenly, an idea popped in her mind.

She thought deeply, what if she could build a time machine and forget everything about Joker?

She weighed on the pros and cons of time travelling, knowing that her presence in the past would change the present and the future.

It could be disastrous but it could also be the best for her. To her, she felt like she had nothing to lose.

Somehow, Harley found herself grinning cheekily.

***

Later the day, Harley sneaked into Joker’s laboratory, where he would build machines and devices for his crimes and shenanigans. He forbade Harley from entering it without his permission. She found it ridiculous at first but she decided to let it slide. It was a complete mess in there; sheets of papers and odd tools and mechanicals scattered all over the place. It was no wonder why as to he was not fond of Harley barging into his laboratory however she pleased.

The woman needed inspiration and tools but her life was made easier when she discovered a bizarre-looking machine that looked similar to the body scanner found at airports.

_Interesting_, she thought.

Harley explored the machine carefully, before scrambling around a table full of stacks of papers.

It took her a while before she found out that Joker had been secretly building a time machine, with the help of Dr Garcia, their trusted mad scientist who often helped build devices for them.

She went through the plan, which were stapled together and she had to flip the papers, studying the design and the function in detail.

The desire of wanting to turn back time was still strong but she was skeptical about whether it would work or not. She knew that she would be time-travelling on a whim but the she liked flirting with the idea of it. Perhaps she could meet a young Mr J, stopping him from descending to his madness?

For an hour, Harley studied the machine in detail as she double checked with the actual machine. Apparently, there was an accompanying tool to get the user back to the present time, which was a device that looked similar to a cellphone.

_I guess it’s time to move on_, Harley thought, feeling more confident after studying and understanding the device.

***

When it was evening, Harley was having dinner with Joker in their hideout. Joker happened to be in a good mood despite being injured after fighting with some cops earlier the day.

“You’re very quiet today,” Joker said, observing Harley, who ate her dinner quietly, not conversing much as how she would usually be.

Harley looked up from her plate and said, “I’m alright, just rather exhausted lately.”

Joker had a feeling that she was lying.

“Really?” he asked, feeling skeptical.

Harley gave him a weak smile.

“Don’t you worry about me, Mr J!” she said, faking her enthusiasm.

The man shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his dinner.

An hour later, Joker was being desperate around Harley, wanting to bed her despite being injured. Harley was not in a mood for sex but she thought that it might be her last time fucking this man, so she decided to play along with him.

The whole time when Joker was doing Harley, she closed her eyes most of the time, not wanting to look at his face.

However, she would take a peek at him once awhile, just for the sake of curiosity.

Joker grunted and groaned as he pumped himself in her, Harley moaning due to how she felt as he did her, enjoying him inside of her despite not being in a mood for it.

And when he finally came, he rolled away from Harley, resting next to her.

Joker had never really bother about satisfying Harley properly. It was all about him. He was just selfish.

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Joker getting back up, wanting to don his clothes and resuming whatever he was doing in his study room.

“I would love to hang around for more cuddles but I have things to do,” Joker said as he wore his pants.

“Oh, okay, puddin’,” Harley said, not caring about him.

After putting on his shirt, he left the room, leaving a barenaked Harley on the bed, only covered in blanket, covering her modesty.

Without saying a single word, he closed the door shut.

Harley was all alone on bed.

She rested back on the pillows, thinking hard about the time machine and being desperate to be out of this misery.

And before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be busy with work soon, so I'll try my best to upload future chapters on my off-days, if I'm not too tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the part I enjoy writing because of obvious reasons.

The following day, Harley decided to use the time machine, not caring if she was able to return to her present time. She had had enough of Joker’s antics. She needed a breather, wanting to get away for awhile, hoping that maybe, if she bumped into young Joker, she could persuade him to be sane and lead a normal life.

Harley grabbed some clothing item and cash, stashing them inside her backpack, knowing that she would not be coming back to the present too soon.

Again, the woman was able to sneak inside the laboratory without getting any of the henchmen’s attention.

As usual, Joker was nowhere to be found in their manor.

Harley’s heart was beating fast as she revised the drafts in her hands. There was no going back once she started the machine.

Following the instructions on the draft, she pressed a few buttons on the side control of the main machine, the accompanying cellphone in her pocket, hoping that the machine would work.

_Here goes nothing_, Harley thought, having mixed feelings about her plan.

After punching a few buttons, the last step was to key in the date and the year, which she chose ‘1981’ only because she remembered a random year written in Joker’s file, when he was hospitalised in Arkham Asylum.

The machine rattled, startling Harley.

Her jaw dropped in awe as the machine rattled vigorously.

She dragged her signature baseball bat and backpack along with her and stepped inside the machine.

_Goodbye, puddin’_, she thought as she closed her eyes.

The machine was rattling faster than ever and before Harley knew it, there was darkness around her.

***

The sound of 1980’s music was audible in the background. Harley was seated on the stairs of a diner, she seemed to be asleep, holding her baseball bat, her bagpack was conveniently placed on her lap.

There was a lady walking down the stairs but she was annoyed that Harley was in the way.

In a loud tone, the lady said, “Excuse me!”

At the sound of the loud voice, Harley’s eyes snapped open. She looked around and realised that she was seated on a flight of stairs.

The lady behind her cleared her throat.

Harley turned around and noticed that there was a lady behind her, looking irritated.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Harley said as she got up and moved to the side, allowing the lady to pass by.

“Weirdo!” the lady spat as she walked pass Harley and immediately walked away.

Harley felt slightly dizzy.

She looked around and realised that she was in 1981 Gotham City. It looked similar to the present day but it was dirtier and had a vintage vibe to it.

_ Oh, shit! My clothes are too modern for this era!_ Harley cursed in her mind, as she began to walk down the street, aimlessly before stopping at Pogo’s.

The woman looked up at the signboard with full of curiosity, a strange feeling telling her that she should enter this place.

As she entered, heads turned to look at her, shaking their heads in disbelief due to her outrageous appearance. However, Harley could not care less as she just wanted to find a decent table to relax and enjoy the stand-up comedy.

The club was dimly lit and she preferred it that way.

Finding a table that was two rows away from the stage, Harley decided to sit down and make herself comfortable.

Nonchalantly, Harley placed her baseball bat on the table and her bagpack on a chair next to her.

The MC walked up on the stage and introduced the following comedian, who apparently grew up in Gotham City, going by the name of Arthur Fleck.

“Puddin’?” Harley muttered under her breath with disbelief.

She recalled the time when she first met Joker, whom, apparently as according to Arkham Asylum’s record, his name was supposedly Arthur Fleck. Flashes of how Joker managed to leave a vase with a flower and a note, the times when they shared laughter together in his cell, and other memories of her clerking Joker in Arkham Asylum popped in her mind.

The audience clapped as the man by the name of Arthur Fleck went up on stage with a notebook in his hand.

Harley stared at Arthur with disbelief.

_It couldn’t be him, could it?_ Harley thought, uncertain of the situation.

This man was very skinny. He had wavy brown hair, hollow green eyes and thick eye brows. He appeared haggard but was dressed in his best of white shirt, brown vest, brown pants and brown shoes.

Arthur Fleck, who was on stage, scanned the crowd for his crush, Sophie Dumond, who happened to be sitting on the last table, the same column as Harley. However, he locked eyes with Harley for a second, before looking away from her.

Harley was curious to know more about this man.

Arthur introduced himself, before getting on with his first joke. He opened up his notebook as a reference.

As he started his joke, he giggled, then broke into a laughter.

Harley could feel her heart skipped a beat with fear. The laughter was similar to Mr J’s. She bit her lower lip.

Arthur apologized and started his joke again. But then, he laughed halfway, causing an awkward moment among the audience. He continued laughing for a few seconds before he managed to control himself and continued the joke until the end.

However, not many people were laughing among the audience and Harley laughed a bit, giving some sympathy to this man.

It felt odd for her because she felt a strange connection with Arthur.

And as for Arthur, he could not help but to stare at the young woman seated in front of him, dressed in a colourful shirt, hair tied up into two pigtails. There was something about her but he could not quite grasp what it was.

At the end of Arthur’s performance, he joined Sophie Dumond until the end of other people’s performances.

The whole time, Harley had to keep an eye out for Arthur, not wanting him to escape from her sight.

When all the performances was done, Harley decided to trail Arthur and Sophie. She waited at the corner, stalking the duo. She overheard their conversation where Arthur asked Sophie out on a date but she rejected him due to the fact that she had other plans. Sophie placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder as a goodbye gesture and she walked away, leaving Arthur feeling disappointed. Harley took this opportunity to talk to Arthur, wanting to get to know more about him.

“Hey!” Harley exclaimed as she walked over to Arthur.

The man turned around to look at Harley, who was dressed unusually for that particular decade. He looked at her figure from head to toe, noticing her unusual crop top and booty shorts. Arthur thought that she wanted to pull off a sexy clown look due to her makeup, clothing and an unusual-looking baseball bat.

“Hi,” Arthur said, feeling shy, unsure of how to react to a sexy woman approaching him.

“I like your joke, Mr Fleck!” Harley said, feeling stupid for not conjuring a better way to start a conversation with Arthur.

Arthur blushed and he giggled, before bursting into laughter, causing Harley to be startled again.

“You can just call me Arthur,” Arthur said, grinning.

Harley put out her hand and said, “My name is Harley.”

Arthur took her hand and shook it, the both of them feeling an odd sense of familiarity with the grip.

“You have a very pretty name,” Arthur said, still feeling shy.

“Thanks,” Harley said.

She decided to cut to the chase.

“Hey, I can’t help but to overhear your conversation just now with the other lady. I’m so sorry about that,” Harley said, wanting to hint that she wanted to hang out with him.

“I know this is random but, maybe we could grab coffee together and hang out. You seem like a cool guy to me.”

Arthur’s eyes widened with surprise.

He was rejected by Sophie a few minutes ago and suddenly, this random scantily-clad woman was asking him out for a coffee.

_Wow, could this night get any better?_ Arthur thought, mixed feelings in his head.

“Hey, it’s a little bit cold out there. I’ll give you my overcoat,” Arthur said, wanting to display his gratitude of being asked out for coffee, noticing that Harley was only dressed in a crop top, booty shorts and varsity jacket.

“Sure,” Harley said, feeling slightly excited to hang out with Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll take awhile for me to upload future chapters from now on. But no worries, I'll try my best to aim for weekly update,


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is when the sexiness starts to kick in. :3

It was definitely a bizarre turn of events for Arthur Fleck. He was beaten up by a group of teenagers, lost his job, assaulted on the subway by three drunken businessmen until he murdered all of them, and at this very moment, he was having coffee and bagels with an odd yet beautiful young woman at a local diner.

Arthur loved the way the woman presented herself. She had platinum blonde hair with pink and blue highlights tied up into two pigtails, white faced, bright red lips, and a small black coloured heart painted on her cheek bone. And she was accompanied with a baseball bat.

It was a bizarre connection that Arthur felt when he first laid his eyes on her back at the comedy club. She gave out a vibe different from other women he had met in his life. There was something special about this woman but he was unable to point out what it was.

Besides that, Arthur admired her makeup, which was similar to how he would do when he was working as a part-time clown for shows and events. He was curious to know more about this woman.

As of Harley, she sipped her cup of hot coffee cautiously, not wanting to burn her lips and tongue.

She observed the man seated opposite her. He appeared exhausted and haggard, wrinkles on his face; prominently on his forehead, had hollow green eyes, wavy brown hair and was eerily skinny.

However, there was a certain charm about this man, which reminded her about Joker.

“Do you do standup comedy as well?” Arthur asked, breaking the silence between them.

“No, I just enjoy watching them,” Harley said.

Arthur nodded his head.

“I hope this does not offend you but, what’s with the get up? You were performing at an event?”

Harley was unprepared for that question. She did not want to frighten the man by telling him that she was from the future and she was Joker’s henchgirl.

“Oh, I was dancing for some event. It’s something I do as a part-time job,” Harley said, cautiously conjuring up a lie.

Arthur smiled, before breaking into a fit of laughter for a few seconds, leaving Harley feeling awkward but she somehow was drawn to his eerie child-like laughter. It was adorable but it frightened her because it sounded similar to her Mr J’s laughter.

“Speaking of part-time jobs, I work as a clown for events and shows. I like seeing people smile when they see me do acts. It’s something that I have always wanted to do since I was a kid.”

Harley listened to Arthur with full of attention, feeling a strange wave of dejavu, knowing that Joker used to have an ambition of wanting to be a standup comedian and also enjoying putting on clown makeup.

However, she tried to keep an enthusiastic facial expression, not wanting Arthur to probe her about her life.

“I think you’d be a great comedian,” Harley said, trying to make Arthur feel good about himself.

Despite Harley trying to keep up with appearances, Arthur could tell that something was bothering her.

“Hey, where do you live? I was brought up in Gotham City and have been living here ever since,” Arthur said, having a bite of his bagel.

_Oh, shit. I really came around unprepared! _Harley cursed in her mind.

“I know this sounds really weird but do you know any cheap motel around here? I kind of ran away from my parents’ place after they couldn’t stop fighting. My dad’s insane,” Harley lied, realising that she had nowhere to stay for the night.

Arthur looked at the woman with disbelief. He could tell that there was more than that but he did not want to ask further questions. However, there was a strange feel of sympathy washing over him, convincing him to let the woman stay at his apartment. It was unusual for him to do such a thing but somehow, a little voice in his head was telling him to help this woman.

“Harley,” Arthur said, trying not to sound desperate to have a woman over at his place.

The woman stared at him.

“You can stay at my place until you sort things out with your parents. How does that sound to you?”

Harley was surprised at his statement.

She was feeling skeptical and cautious but at the same time, she needed a place to stay before figuring out more on how to survive in 1981 Gotham City. She decided to turn back time on a whim but at the same time, she felt like there would be a moment where she might want to travel back to the present time, despite not wanting to deal with Joker’s antics.

“Are you living alone?” Harley asked, as a form of precaution.

“I live with my mom but she has her own bedroom. You can take mine and I’ll sleep on the couch in the living room,” Arthur said with a warm smile.

_She seemed to be in some form of trouble and I think I have to help her,_ Arthur thought, eyeing the scantily-clad woman in front of him.

“I see. Thanks, Arthur. I’m sorry if I’m troubling you,” Harley said, feeling grateful but cautious at the same time.

“No worries,” Arthur said with a smile.

For some reason, he seemed to be drawn to Harley’s charm. He had a feeling that she was not from Gotham City but somehow, she seemed to behave as if she knew Gotham City quite well, based on their previous conversation the past hour.

“I guess we should get going,” Harley said, checking the time on the wall clock behind Arthur.

The man looked at his wristwatch. It was getting late.

“You’re right, Harley. We should get going,” Arthur said with a smile.

Arthur paid for their coffees and bagels, which Harley was grateful for. She liked how simple and humble this man was. She knew that he had a condition of laughing uncontrollably, which reminded her of Joker’s similar laughter.

As much as Harley wanted to deny it, she cannot help but to feel that Arthur could be the present day Joker but she decided to brush off that theory aside until there was more clarification.

The duo took a bus back to Arthur’s apartment.

“Welcome to my humble home,” Arthur said as he unlocked the door of his unit.

Harley stepped inside first, as beckoned by Arthur.

It was a small, dimly lit unit with a simple three-seater couch and single-seater couch with a television set in the living room. There was a desk and chair set behind the three-seater couch and the kitchen was right next to the living room. The walls were decorated with simple designs and there was a basic curtain at the window.

Harley was in awe that despite not being rich, Arthur and his mother had some taste in decoration.

“It’s a nice house,” Harley said, admiring the simple decoration.

Arthur blushed, which cause him to giggle a bit.

“It isn’t. But thank you.”

Arthur showed Harley his bedroom, which was very narrow and dimly lit. The woman placed her bagpack on the floor, observing the small bedroom.

Harley turned around and said, “Thank you, Arthur. I really appreciate it.”

Arthur leaned against the door frame.

“You’re welcome, Harley. Make yourself comfortable.”

With that, Arthur walked off.

“I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”

“Alright!” Harley said as she slowly closed the door and sat on Arthur’s queen sized bed, which took up half of the space in the bedroom.

_Why do you remind me so much of Mr J? Is this really him before he became Joker?_ Harley questioned herself in her mind, feeling dazed.

There was something about Arthur that reminded her of Joker. The way he smiled and the charm he had.

It felt surreal to Harley that she might have met young Mr J but she did not want to simply jump into conclusions.

The woman needed to know more about this man before she concluded. If she had her way, she would want to avoid all signs of Mr J in the current 1981 Gotham City but somehow, she felt like she was fated to be with him, one way or the other. Subconsciously, deep in her thoughts, she felt the need to rescue the poor man before turning into the monster she knew back in the 21st Century.

It was almost midnight but Harley was wide awake with various thoughts clouding her mind.

She hopped out of her clothes and wore her silky dark blue night dress and covered herself with her varsity jacket, and headed to the living room to interact with Arthur.

Harley made her way to the living room, catching a topless Arthur, only dressed in his pants. She eyed his eerily skinny figure, feeling a sense of sympathy for him. His ribcage prominent to her sight. It was as if he barely ate on a daily basis.

The man popped some pills in his mouth and he immediately gulped down some water from a glass of water.

Harley wondered what pills he was taking.

Arthur felt like he was not alone and he turned to look at Harley’s direction.

“Hey,” he said, feeling slightly awkward, his eyes unable to shift from her beautiful figure clad in a mini night dress. He could feel his cheeks turning pink.

“Hey,” Harley replied as she stood closer, her eyes glued to the bottles of pills on the coffee table.

Arthur noticed that she was eyeing his medication.

“That’s for my health. Mental health, to be exact,” Arthur said, feeling shy.

Harley shook her head and looked back at Arthur and said, “It’s alright. People take medications sometimes.”

She immediately recalled the moments when she used to work at Arkham Asylum.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Arthur. I’ve just been having sleep problems lately,” Harley lied.

The man giggled.

“It’s hard to sleep in this shitty city anyway. I fucking hate it here.”

He pulled out a cigarette from the cigarette box and lit it.

“Want one?” he asked, the cigarette dangling from the edge of his lip.

“Sure,” Harley said, although she was not a heavy smoker.

She took a stick and he lit it up for her.

The both of them took a drag of their cigarettes respectively, enjoying the silence in the living room except for the television sound.

In most situations, it would have been awkward for two strangers to be sitting on a couch in one of their houses but in this case, it seemed tranquil for the both of them.

“Is it me, or is it just crazy out there?” Arthur asked as he puffed out wispy smoke from his lips.

Harley looked at him.

“It has always been chaotic in Gotham City, Arthur.”

The two strangers looked at each other, their eyes locked on each other, as if there was some sort of strange gravity pulling them together. The both of them admitted in their minds that there was a bizarre connection drawing them together and they were attracted to each other.

Arthur grinned and he giggled.

“I’m sorry, I have been facing a whole lot of shit lately and I can’t believe I’m talking to a very beautiful woman with a beautiful name. I know this sounds bizarre but I feel like I might have known you in another life. Back in that club, I was supposed to be paying attention to my crush but I can’t stop glancing at you.”

Harley stubbed her cigarette in the glass ash tray on the coffee table.

“What makes you think like that?”

Arthur took a deep breath, losing himself in Harley’s pretty blue eyes.

“It just feels weird that your name sounds familiar. I feel like I might have heard it somewhere but…..You know what, just forget everything I just said.”

Silence fell on them but their eyes were still drawn to each other, their bodies leaning forward, getting closer to each other.

Their noses were centimetres away, and as if there was a strong gravitational pull, their lips touched, parting at intervals before their tongues penetrated inside each other’s oral cavities.

Arthur threw his arms around Harley, his hands firmly holding her love handles, he gave in to his carnal desires.

As of Harley, she was close to tears, knowing that this man she was French kissing was the young Mr J that she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, chapters will be uploaded on weekly basis unless I'm really busy, it might be on a fortnight basis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the hentai/smut/sexy chapter that I enjoyed writing. I haven't written hentai-related material for quite awhile & it was a difficult process, so please be kind. >< Arigato~ 
> 
> As of the gif, it was pretty random and kind of sexy, I suppose? Haha.

The duo were kissing passionately on the couch, not caring if their moans would wake Arthur’s mother, Penny Fleck up.

“Oh fuck, where have you been?” Arthur whispered as he kissed Harley’s neck hotly, a strange feeling flowing through his body as if he had found his soul mate or a lover from his previous life.

“Mmmm,” Harley moaned as Arthur took off Harley’s jacket, wanting to feel her soft skin.

They wanted to continue but they paused, realising that they could continue in Arthur’s bedroom.

As if they could read each other’s minds, they got up from the couch simultaneously and immediately headed off to Arthur’s bedroom to continue.

Arthur gently locked his bedroom door as he continued kissing Harley, the woman pressing her body against him, pushing him against the door, her lust for Arthur building up. It had been awhile she had a passionate makeout.

Harley wrapped her arms around Arthur’s neck, then her fingers ran up to the back of his head, tugging onto his strands of brown hair, deliberately pressing her nails into his scalp.

“Fuck,” Arthur moaned, feeling his manhood aching.

The man gently pushed her away before he grabbed her wrist, guiding her to the bed and he pinned her down to the bed, rubbing his crotch against Harley’s crotch, unable to hold back his carnal desires.

The woman beneath him panted. He looked at her pretty blue eyes, grateful to have a beautiful woman like her in his bedroom, grateful that she was brave to ask him out randomly.

Arthur noticed that the more he looked into her eyes, the more he wanted to know more about her and the more he felt a greater sense of familiarity around her.

He crashed his lips on hers, before leaving trails of kisses on her jawline, to her neck, collarbone, and down to her chest.

“You’re so hot, Harley,” Arthur muttered as he tugged onto the straps of her mini dress, lowering them, pulling the dress until her breasts were in full view, her nipples semi-erected.

Harley closed her eyes and let out some moan as Arthur suckled on her nipples, pleasuring her good.

Then, Arthur stripped Harley until she was only in her G-string, where he circled his fingers around her womanhood, probing his finger slowly and gently, moisture covering his fingers.

“Fuck yeah,” Harley moaned as she rolled her eyes.

The hungry man pulled down her G-string, revealing her womanhood, which had some moisture on its entrance. Arthur dove into her womanhood, his tongue flicking on Harley’s sensitive spot, circling the entrance repeatedly in alternate slow and fast motions.

“Arthur, no,” Harley said, unable to control her moans, which were getting louder by the moment.

Fortunately, Harley immediately took a pillow to mute her moans as she screamed into the pillow as Arthur fingered the woman. It would have been awkward if they were too loud, which would wake Penny Fleck up.

When Arthur paused, Harley pulled the pillow away from her face to look at Arthur, who was crawling next to her.

This time, Harley pinned herself on Arthur, kissing and sucking on his collarbone, before going down on him.

Gently, Harley unbuckled Arthur’s pants, unzipping it, and pulling it down to reveal his manhood that was only hidden by his boxers. Harley grinned to herself and she pulled down his boxer, which his erection popped up in full view.

Harley’s eyes widened at the sight of Arthur’s erected manhood. The length appeared similar to Joker’s and there was a prominent birth mark similar to it. She could feel her heart racing, knowing that she was about to perform oral sex on a younger version of her man.

Without wasting anymore moment, Harley dove into Arthur’s manhood, licking and sucking on the tip, causing Arthur to moan out loud.

Harley knew what Joker wanted and she hoped that Arthur’s taste was the same. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft as she cupped his balls, stroking them gently.

She sucked on the balls as her hands spread open Arthur’s thighs.

“Fuck, you’re good,” Arthur said as he tugged onto Harley’s pigtails, pulling them as she sucked him good.

Harley went on with it for another ten minutes before she mounted and rode on Arthur.

As she sat on Arthur, she could feel her walls expanding to accommodate Arthur’s girth and length.

Arthur watched Harley as she steadied herself on his manhood, before she rode hard on him, her body bouncing up and down as she enjoyed his length inside of her.

The man was in awe, excited with lust, watching a sexy woman like Harley riding on him, eagerly throwing herself at him in that manner. It had been awhile Arthur had sex and he was getting fed up of masturbating. He was enjoying the sight of a beautiful naked woman riding on his manhood with full of lust and passion.

Harley looked down at Arthur, their eyes locked in contact. She moved her hips back and forth, up and down, her orgasm building up. The woman quickened her hips movement until she climaxed, moaning out loud.

She panted and fell on top of him, breathing hard and giggling in Arthur’s ear.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Harley’s waist, pulling her off of him, indicating that it was his turn to do her.

The man climbed on top of her as he inserted himself back inside of her, eyes locking on hers as he slowly pumped himself in her, then he kissed her lips again, tongue forcing its way back inside her oral cavity.

Harley shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around Arthur, kissing him passionately. She wrapped her legs around Arthur’s waist as he moved quicker inside of her.

Arthur pulled out and flipped her body over, motioning her to be on all fours. He penetrated her from the back, beginning slowly before going faster.

As he pumped her, he grabbed her breasts from the back, pulling and circling her fully erected nipples.

Harley buried her face in the blanket, moaning. 

Arthur pulled out and made Harley lay sideways and he did her sideways but from the back. He had an arm over her waist, circling it and going back up to her breasts.

Arthur groaned as he went faster, then he pulled out, flipped the woman over and shot his load all over her face and breasts, before he collapsed next to her.

Harley turned to look at Arthur, watching him panting.

“That was good,” Harley said.

Being a gentleman, Arthur cleaned up Harley with some tissues and the both of them cuddled in bed, underneath the blanket, enjoying each other’s company.

Harley played with Arthur’s curls, admiring his features.

The both of them were in awe with each other’s presences and they were speechless for the rest of the night.

Harley had her head on Arthur’s chest and he had his arm around her. The both of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took ages to put up this chapter! Work was hectic!
> 
> Anyway, there are more sexy hentai parts in this chapter. Haha.

The next day, Harley woke up alone, making her feel the same nostalgic pain of not having Mr J next to her in the mornings.

The woman exited Arthur’s bedroom, looking for Arthur, who happened to be topless at the living room but he was seated at his desk, appearing to be scribbling inside his notebook.

“Morning Arthur,” Harley said, standing a distance from his desk, not wanting to be rude or intrusive.

Arthur looked up from his notebook, immediately shutting it and putting it aside.

He grinned at the lady.

“Good morning Harley.”

Arthur stood up and went over to Harley to give her a quick peck on her lips.

Harley felt warm on the inside although they have just met.

“I’m sorry Arthur but, can I borrow a towel?” Harley said, feeling slightly awkward as she blushed.

The man rose from his seat and said, “Sure.”

Harley waited at the same spot for Arthur to retrieve two towels from his bedroom.

“Here you go,” Arthur said as he passed a clean black coloured towel to Harley.

The woman took it and said, “Thanks.”

Arthur looked at the woman standing in front of him. He could feel his lust growing for her and his groin was aching for more of her. It had been awhile he had intimacy with another woman and he needed it so bad after bedding Harley the night before. His body was screaming for more.

However, he said, “We can take turns to shower. It’s narrow in there and we don’t want to make it awkward when my mother wakes up.”

Harley could foresee that he was going to say that but her body was aching for his touches. She knew that it was accidental but somehow, it felt right when she made love with Arthur. She could feel her body screaming out for Arthur’s manhood in her.

The woman grinned cheekily and wrapped a hand around Arthur’s wrist, pulling him closer to her and she whispered, “Maybe we can have a quick one before she wakes up.”

Arthur grinned, his cheeks turning red at the sexual thought running through his mind.

The duo rushed to the bathroom and undressed themselves as quick as they could, the water falling from the shower head.

In the tub, Arthur had his arms around Harley’s petite frame, greedily kissing the woman, his body aching to release his seeds.

Harley sucked on Arthur’s lips as her body grinded against his, wanting to arouse him even more, her womanhood aching for a man inside of it.

As they kissed vigorously, Arthur ran his hands down to Harley’s womanhood, circling the entrance a couple of times before inserting a finger inside it, gently probing in and out. The woman was wet within minutes.

Meanwhile, Harley had her hands on Arthur’s manhood, gripping it tightly as she stroke it in an up and down motion, causing Arthur to moan in between their kisses.

_Fuck, I can’t take it anymore! _Arthur thought, needing to insert himself inside of her.

Arthur flipped Harley around and bent her over the tub, his tongue licking her entrance for a few seconds before he inserted his length inside of her. He went in gently, then pulled back out, before quickening his action of in and out of Harley. He could feel his carnal desire taking control of his body. The man reached out a hand and pulled some strands of Harley’s platinum blonde hair, causing the woman to shriek in lust.

Arthur groaned as he went in deeper and in quicker motion and when he was about to shoot, he pulled out and unloaded his seeds on Harley’s bare buttocks. He grunted as he held her petite waist.

Harley loved the feel of Arthur pumping inside of her in that manner in the bathtub. It had been awhile she had sex with Joker in the bathtub.

“Stay there,” Arthur said as he pulled the shower head and sprayed onto Harley’s buttocks, washing away his seeds.

The woman straightened her posture and turned back to look at Arthur.

The two adults looked at each other and they grinned.

“That was crazy,” Arthur said as he began to soap himself.

Harley was loss for words.

“It was quick and wild, I suppose?”

Arthur giggled, then broke into a laughter for a few seconds.

As Harley soaped herself up, she watched Arthur in amusement. She found Arthur’s laughter innocent and cute. She knew that she was lusting for Arthur ever since they had sex the night before but she was also having a major crush on him, making her feel silly on the inside.

Arthur observed the naked woman in front of him. He felt as if he might have met Harley in his previous life, noticing that it was a constant wave of dejavu whenever they had physical contact. It was difficult for him to decipher it in his mind but he liked how he felt around Harley despite the fact that he was greatly lusting for this woman. It was bizarre that he was previously crushing on his neighbour, Sophie Dumond, but he was suddenly attracted to Harley. He had had enough of heartbreaks but at the same time, he wanted some form of affection. He liked Harley so far but he was also curious about her and felt the need to be cautious around a woman whom he just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take awhile to upload the next chapters due to hectic schedule at work. However, feel free to read other fandoms that I've written.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been MIA for ages and I'm back again! Work is hectic & tiring and I spend too much time sleeping on my offdays. So I decided to finish up all my drafts and let my creativity run! Oh and I like Joker in The Killing Joke. Insane and raw.

When Penny Fleck was awake, Arthur introduced Harley to her. It was awkward for Harley but she decided that it was best to be nice to his mother if she needed to stay at Arthur’s apartment a little longer.

Harley was in Arthur’s bedroom, rearranging things inside her backpack when she realised that the drawer next to the bed was not properly closed. She looked at it, peering inside its contents, gasping at the sight of a revolver.

The woman silently closed the drawer properly and used her backpack to lean against it.

_Has he started murdering people?_ Harley thought, images of Joker shooting people flashed her mind, causing her heart to beat faster.

However, Harley decided to brush off her negative thoughts and chose to focus on the current situation she was in.

“Hey Arthur,” Harley said, as she stormed into the living room.

The man looked up from the television set and looked at Harley, who was dressed more decently in a plain black t-shirt and ripped jeans. Her makeup was toned down and she decided to let her hair down.

“You got plans with your friends?” Arthur asked, admiring her figure.

The woman shook her head.

“I thought maybe I could accompany you to get some groceries. I figured that I want to repay you by making some meals around here.”

Penny Fleck, who was seated on the single-seater, said, “It’s been awhile I’ve had homecooked food. Happy has been working so hard lately that he barely touches the stove.”

“I will cook something, Penny. I’m grateful to be here in times of difficulty for me,” Harley said, trying to keep track of her lies.

The woman turned to Arthur.

“So, shall we get going?” Harley asked with a grin.

“Sure,” Arthur said as he got up from the couch.

***

Harley and Arthur went around the nearest neighbourhood to obtain some groceries. The both of them were comfortable with each other’s presence, enjoying each other’s company.

Initially, Harley felt awkward doing grocery shopping with Arthur because she would just send some of Joker’s goons to get them for her, provided with a detailed list of what she wanted.

Besides that, she was a criminal with Joker. Why would she bother queuing up and paying like everyone else?

Arthur could not help but to admire Harley’s beauty especially at this moment, when she had minimal makeup and her hair letdown. He loved her natural beauty and it gave him butterflies in his stomach, a feeling that he had not felt for quite some time.

Apart from that, Arthur liked the fact that Harley spoke her mind and she was a very confident woman, a person whom he needed to bring himself out of his shell.

As Arthur helped Harley with choosing the correct ingredients, he cracked several spontaneous jokes, causing Harley to laugh childishly, her charming smile making Arthur weaker in the knees.

In Harley’s case, she admitted defeat that she was beginning to form a crush on Arthur. Despite Joker being her boyfriend, she felt empty around him. The physical contact, the conversation, the sex. It was empty. She was madly in love with a madman like Mr J but however, it was detrimental for her; mentally and physically.

She wished that she could rebuild her relationship again with Joker and persuade him to treat her like how he used to but he was only using her. If he needed something from Harley, he would be kind and gentle with her but if he had other plans in mind, she was just a last minute plan and that was it. It was already a known fact that Joker was only using Harley to get himself out of Arkham Asylum and somehow he charmed her to fall for him, manipulating her as much as he could.

In Arthur’s mind, he hoped that he could develop something more with Harley. It was too soon for him to jump into a relationship but at the same time, he was feeling lonely. At the moment, Harley was perfect for him and he wanted to know more about her and even if it did not work out, he hoped that they could at least be close friends.

“You really have a good taste in picking out the ingredients,” Arthur said, carefully selecting carrots as he went through Harley’s grocery check list, which was scribbled on a crumpled piece of A4 paper.

Harley blushed.

“I used to cook for my boy-,” she said as she thought of Joker, but immediately changed her sentence, “I meant, ex-boyfriend.”

Arthur noticed her change in her statement.

He felt anxious.

“You have a boyfriend?” Arthur asked, his voice shaky.

Harley laughed.

“We were in an on-and-off relationship and I decided to walk out of it,” Harley said, wishing that it really was true that they broke up in reality.

Arthur observed Harley cautiously. He did not want to be heartbroken too soon.

“I believe you,” he said as he moved on to the next ingredient.

Harley knew that there was nothing much between them except the fact that they had sex twice and they were not even officially dating, but she decided to make Arthur feel more secure.

The woman wrapped her arms around Arthur’s waist from the back, causing him to stir in surprise, not expecting such an intimate gesture in a public setting.

“Don’t worry, Arthur. He’s not going to hurt us,” Harley said in a convincing tone, hoping that Joker would never find them.

Arthur turned around and looked at the woman. He smiled and leaned closer and they kissed.

When they were done with grocery shopping, they immediately went back to the apartment. However, when they were walking back to the bus stop, Harley noticed a black and white poster with a rough sketch of a horrifying-looking clown with the words ‘Killer Clown’ printed on the bottom. She studied it carefully, mixed feelings clouding her thoughts. It was as if the poster was giving her a hint that this could be the sign of Joker’s presence in town.

Harley’s heart was racing. Her mind was picturing Arthur as a clown with a shotgun in his hand, terrorising Gotham City with his maniac laughter. She was dazed. She needed more clarification about this man before she could stop him from being a mass murderer.

“Harley,” Arthur said, causing Harley to startle a bit before she turned around.

The woman looked at Arthur, trying to wipe off her worried facial expression.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, looking at her, then looking at the poster sloppily pasted on the electric lamp post.

Arthur stared at it, knowing that it was him the cops were after.

However, he looked back at the woman.

“This place is getting crazier. Always,” Arthur said, trying to calm the woman down.

Arthur placed the grocery bags on the ground and hugged Harley.

Harley could not ignore her gut feeling that the man who was hugging her was the wanted killer clown on the poster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I really cannot promise for weekly updates but I will try my best to complete this story as I really am into this pairing & would like to play around with it & just enjoy the writing process.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm back again! Hopefully you're all staying safe throughout this pandemic. And here's another chapter like I promised. Not much going on but I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

Back in present day Gotham City, Joker was throwing tantrum around his hideout, causing his goons to cower in fear, afraid that he might randomly shoot one of them.

He was fuming because he was sexually frustrated and that he needed Harley to help him out with some shenanigans but she was nowhere to be found. The man dialed her number a couple of times but she did not pick up her cellphone. He checked the whole hideout and all the rooms for clues of her whereabouts but there were still no signs of her disappearance.

It took Joker 48 hours to realise that his henchgirl was missing.

The madman growled as he slumped on a couch with a glass of liquor in his hands. The man drank it one shot and slammed the empty glass on the coffee table in front of him, causing the glass to crack a little on the bottom.

He thought hard, then realised the one place he had not checked yet, which was the laboratory.

Joker stormed to the laboratory and slammed the door open hard, revealing a gloomy-looking laboratory with things strewn all over the place. He noticed that some things seemed to be out of place. He checked the table and noticed that Harley had messed up a couple of things on the table and he picked up the stapled papers that contained the plan of the time-travel machine.

The man looked at the machine, which obviously was switched on.

Joker grumbled and screamed, “HARLEY!!!!!!!!”

***

Meanwhile in 1981 Gotham City, Harley and Arthur were preparing dinner in the kitchen while Penny was watching the television.

Arthur could not stop glancing at Harley. He was drawn to this woman and he wanted her to be his. She was all he could ever think of at the moment. He was sexually attracted to her initially, obviously, but as they got to know more about each other, he began to fall for her.

As of Harley, she was having mixed feelings about both Joker and Arthur, her gut feeling telling her that Arthur is the present day Joker. She wished that what she currently has with Arthur would be like this forever or better but she was also skeptical about her presence in 1981 Gotham City. She knew the risks and consequences of time travelling but she wanted to be away from Joker.

_I like Harley but somehow, something still feels a bit off,_ Arthur thought as he chopped up the vegetables on the chopping board, a strange feeling of slight anger flowing through his body. It was as if there were aliens trying to communicate with him in a telekinetic manner.

“Hey, Harley,” Arthur said, pausing his action of cutting up the vegetables.

“Yeah?” Harley said as she washed the slices of pork in the sink.

Silence fell on them.

Arthur was having a difficult time expressing his thoughts to Harley, afraid that she might not be able to accept it.

Harley looked at Arthur with concern.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”

Arthur placed both his hands on Harley’s arm with a firm grip, indicating that he wanted Harley’s full attention.

“Have you ever felt like something or someone from elsewhere is trying to communicate with you? As in, it could read your mind and that you can also understand or feel what the other thing is feeling?” Arthur asked, his hollow green eyes locked on Harley’s.

Harley gulped. The stare that Arthur was giving her reminded her of the time when Joker would have a serious conversation with her. For some reason, she could not erase the image of Mr J in her mind.

“Like, aliens are trying to invade your mind?” Harley asked, taking a shot in the dark, trying to understand Arthur.

“Somewhat, I suppose? I don’t know, I just felt angry all of a sudden a few seconds ago. And prior to that, I felt as if there was something or someone putting angry thoughts in my head,” Arthur said, unsure of how to express his words clearly to Harley.

Harley placed a hand on Arthur’s cheek, wanting him to feel calmer and to also feel some form of comfort around her.

“Baby, you can tell me anything that’s bothering you,” Harley said softly, as she stared into his hollow green eyes.

Arthur said, “I feel as if there’s someone using my body to watch us, to watch you. To watch our every moment.”

Harley admitted defeat to herself. She had a feeling that Mr J was angry and that because he and Arthur were the same person, they felt each other’s presence and thoughts despite being in different decades.

“I’m sorry about that, Arthur,” Harley said, her voice quavering.

_I don’t want to hurt you, Arthur. I don’t mean to put you through this shit_, Harley thought.

“Arthur, I think I need to tell you something,” Harley said, feeling guilty and not being able to hide the entire truth from Arthur.

The bony man looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness and anger.

“When it’s just the both of us, I’ll tell you everything,” Harley said in a serious tone.

Arthur Fleck stared at the woman standing in front of him. A strange wave of familiarity washed over him again. It was as if he knew bits of her life story but at the same time he could not quite point out what it actually is.

However, Harley Quinn wrapped her arms around Arthur’s neck, pulled him lower and kissed his dried, chapped lips. Arthur gave in and kissed Harley deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in the next chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I just started writing this story and it's time consuming(research and references) as it involves a couple of DC fandoms but I think the fastest I can update is weekly unless I'm really busy with other trivial matters.


End file.
